Fairy Princess, Shinigami Knight
by Tahaku
Summary: I know there are other crossovers that start at The Battle of Fairy Tail, but this was, in my opinion, the best way to do this. Ichigo has arrived at Magnolia for the Fantasia Festival, to find everything in chaos! But he hasn't arrived alone! Who is this girl? And what's her connection to Ichigo? What? You want me to tell you? You'll have to read an' see, 'cause I ain't telling!
1. Things are gonna get out of hand

Hello every one! This is my first fanfic and I really hope that it gets well received.

This was inspired by albert27's The Shinigami of Fairy Tail, and .Fly's What Weapons Are For. Both are really great stories that I really enjoy.

**Fairy Princess, Shinigami Knight**

**Chapter 1: Things are gonna get out of hand.**

Everything was going as it should've in the Miss Fairy Tail contest: Every one enjoying the show of the girls showing off. They were finally on the last contestant, Lucy, who has just arrived on-stage when Evergreen interrupts and easily tricks Lucy to look into her eyes. Even though Gray had warned her not to, she did, thus she became petrified. Subsequently, the rest of the girls that participated are revealed to have undergone the same fate. The rest of the Thunder God Tribe, plus Laxus, reveal themselves to the rest of the guild. Laxus announces there will now be a contest for the strongest mage in Fairy Tail, with the entire of Magnolia as the battlefield. Every mage is to be pitted against each other, which includes himself and the Thunder God Tribe, and the one that remains will be declared the strongest. He then leaves, starting The Battle of Fairy Tail, after giving the guild a window of only three hours; otherwise the petrified girls will turn to dust. Eventually only two mages remain, who, unfortunately for them, cannot get past Freed's rune barrier that was placed over the entire guild. The barrier bars passage to anyone who is over the age of 80, and is a stone statue. As they are neither petrified, nor over 80 years old, dragon slayers Natsu and Gajeel are stumped at their inability to leave the guild. (Maybe it's their tough as stone skin? :3) Things are definitely not looking good for Marakov…

"RRRRAAAAGGGGHHHH!" yelled Natsu, obviously fed up. He strides over to the stone statues of the girls. "We won't get anywhere with all of this. Oh, well might as well revive Erza."

"WHAT?!" shouted Marakov and Happy unanimously, shocked at Natsu's decision.

Natsu groaned. "Just when I thought I could have a one-on-one fight with her…"

"Hold on!" Marakov said. "W-what do you mean r-revive h-her?"

"If I burn her it'll come off right? The stone or whatever," Natsu said.

"DOOOOOOOON'T!" Marakov exclaimed.

"Erza and the others have been turned to stone completely!" Happy added, just as frightened as Marakov.

"We won't know until we try, right?" Natsu had laid the statue of Erza on the floor.

"Stop it! You only kill Erza!" Makarov shouted.

Ignoring Marakov's warnings, Natsu held his fists over Erza's breasts, igniting them with his flames.

"Broil her nice and good!" said Natsu, perverted grin lighting up his face.

"What the heck! You want to rub it on her?!" Marakov said.

Gajeel decided to put his opinion on the matter forth as well. "Dude, don't have to be so frisky…"

Everything stopped the moment they heard Erza crack. They began to panic. "Shit! Glue! Happy, go get glue!" Natsu frantically yelled.

"Aye, sir!" came his reply as he flew off to retrieve said glue.

"Dumbass, you think glue will help? Here," Gajeel held out his arm, turning it into iron, "melt my iron and we'll weld her back up."

"You're both fools!" Marakov shouted.

More cracks resounded and Natsu went into a full-on panic. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Then the stone broke apart, revealing a completely fine Erza.

"I feel hot," Erza looked pissed. "Was it you….Natsu?" She proceeded to punch him, along with Gajeel. "What were you trying to do?!"

"Why was I hit too…?" Was all he asked.

Happy was happy that Erza was alright. "Yay! Erza's back!"

"Thank goodness, but how….? Marakov let the question hang.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's my right eye that was the cause?" Came Erza's immediate reply.

_Of course! Because of her magical eye, she only received half of the magic, therefore halving the spell! _Marakov thought to himself.

"Do you know what's happening, Erza?" Happy asked of the female mage.

"I heard about everything that has happened, despite being turned into stone," she replied to the winged cat.

"Yeah! It's time for a counterattack!" Marakov said. He was now confident that they could win this.

The five then turned to walk towards the entrance, to see the rune barrier announcing the number of combatants increasing from two to three.

"Hmm. Very clever, it recognizes me a participant and changes accordingly," Erza mused.

"That would be Natsu, Gajeel, and Erza, right?" Happy couldn't help but ask. At that moment the number increased to four.

"Four remain?"

Then, before anyone could say anything else, the number rose again. This time to six.

"EEHHHHHH?! Now it's six?!" Happy exclaimed.

"Three more…." Gajeel was dumbfounded.

Natsu immediately turned to look at the other girls. "Who? Everyone's still frozen. So who?"

At this Erza grinned, as she figured out who the new arrivals were. "We still have four out there. I doubt that one of them is Gildarts. There's no alarm. That only leaves them."

Natsu immediately light up in excitement. "You mean….them?!"

"You're serious?!" Happy was surprised.

Marakov as well. "They finally returned?!"

"Looks like the real war is about to start." Erza smiled, confidence radiating from her.

Gajeel, on the other hand, was confused. "Who's coming?"

"Two are qualified to be holders of the title of Fair Tail's strongest mage," said Erza. "The first is perhaps the most mysterious mage in the guild, Mystogan!"

"And the other?" Gajeel asked.

"He arrived at the guild around four years ago and was promoted to S-class a year after. He was strong enough that Master gave him his first SS-class job six months ago! Looks like he finished it, just in time too," Erza gave him a confidant grin.

_Who the hell can be that powerful?!_ Gajeel thought in shock. Realizing something, he asked, "A-and his name?"

"Oops, I guess I forgot to tell you his name. He goes by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Okay, but who is the last one?" Gajeel asked.

Natsu spoke up here, "Naoko! She's gonna be with Ichigo!"

"Who is she to Ichigo?" asked a now curious Gajeel.

"Ichigo is her—"

=3=

"Daddy! Are we there yet?" a small six year old girl with black hair that almost reached her waist and a lock of blue hair that covered her right eye ran up to a tall orange haired young man with a large cleaver-like sword that was wrapped in bandages strapped to his back.

The man chuckled. "Yes, Naoko, we have arrived at Magnolia. And just in time for the Fantasia Festival." An explosion caught his attention. "Though, it looks like we might have some trouble."

Naoko beamed at her father as her picked her up. "Okay~!" she turned to face Magnolia. "Let's go!"

Ichigo smirked and they disappeared, leaving only a small cloud of dust where he was standing.

=3=

Inside Kardia Cathedral, Laxus couldn't help but grin. "So, Erza has revived, and Mystogan and the Kurosakis have joined in. Throw me in and you have the top four mages of Fairy Tail." At that, he began roaring with laughter. "Now this is what I call a festival!" He began his wait again, this time with renewed excitement at the thought of what was to come.

=.=

**To albert27: *on the floor bowing in apology* I'm sorry! I had to use several lines from your story. I hope you don't get mad at me using them. I did what I could to put it in my own way of writing and not be constantly using yours, but there were some parts that I couldn't think of a better way of writing them than with the way you had wrote it.**

**To any readers: I do hope that you enjoyed this and please leave a review saying if you liked it, if you hated it, or if you think it could use anything more. Thanks!**


	2. Yep it got out of hand

**Fairy Princess, Shinigami Knight**

**Alright here's chapter two! My first thought to the reception of the first one is: Holy Crap! My story is already liked this much?! *laughs* I know I have a pretty good imagination and that my friends say that the story ideas I have are really good, but I never thought this much! Several people have asked who Naoko's mother is, and While I won't tell you all yet. I will tell you in a future chapter, and I don't think that it'll be that far off. Unless I can't post for a while, then... **

**Disclaimer: Is this even necessary? I obviously don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail. **

**Chapter 2: Yep…They got out of hand…**

Ichigo arrived at the edge of Magnolia, his black shihakusho ruffling at his sudden stop. On his arms, starting at his wrist and ended almost half-way on his forearms, were to black bands with a white line on the outer edges that crossed to form an 'X'. The was another 'X' on his chest just above where his shihakusho opened up, and on his neck was a sort of collar of two black bands that were completely bordered by white.

His daughter, Naoko, had an outfit similar to here fathers but it was stylized in a dress. She did have the same black 'X' bands on her arms, but they were thinner on her arms than Ichigo's were on his. She had no other markings or bands on her body that could be seen.

Ichigo still had her in his arms as they walked through the town was confused to find that there wasn't a single person who looked to be having a good time. Instead they were murmuring to themselves about a battle that Fairy Tail was having.

At that moment, runes appeared before him, stating 'Lucy vs. Bickslow; Victor: Lucy.' I doesn't take much for Ichigo to realize what's happened. "LAXUS! You idiot! What're you thinking?! You, Evergreen, Bickslow, and Freed, making all of Fairy Tail fight themselves?! What's your aim?!"

Naoko, however, had cut him off by giving him several light pushes. "Daddy…" When she finally had his attention, she pointed upwards. "What are those? They're kinda pretty."

"Shi-" Over Magnolia floated a ring large lightning Lacrima, all marked by a lightning symbol. Ichigo couldn't believe what he saw. He immediately took off running. "Thunder Palace!? How far are you gonna take this?! Endangering the whole of Magnolia, you've taken this too far already."

**=3=**

Ichigo still couldn't find where Laxus was hiding, even while searching for his reiatsu. He could only get a vague notion of his location, nothing more. _Damn this is annoying!_ he thought to himself.

"Daddy, are you looking for mommy?" Naoko spoke up; hair flying in the wind of her father's running.

"Not right now, I have to find your uncle Laxus and beat some sense into him," was Ichigo's reply.

"Okay."

"**Ichigo, as far as I can tell, only twenty to fifteen minutes remain before Thunder Palace activates,"** resounded and deep and calm voice in the young man's head.

"I hear you, Zangetsu-ossan, but with this many people, their interference is too much to allow me to pinpoint Laxus," Ichigo explained to the voice.

He stopped mid-step, nearly losing his balance as he felt a sudden increase in magical power. He turned to look in the direction of the river, only for a grin to appear on his face. He turned to Naoko, "Looks like Mira-chan can fight again."

Naoko smile brightly in return.

**=3=**

Not long after a rune appear to those still participating. "Mirajane vs. Freed; Both parties have lost the will to fight." Levy read out loud to those with her in the guild.

"Hmph," Ichigo sneered. "Looks like we're going to win now that the Raijinshuu are taken care of."

"…one left," said Gajeel with a big grin on his face.

"LAXUS!" Natsu roared as he ran.

**=.=**

**Alright my pretties! I posted the second chapter in a day! Tell what you think, alright?**

**And before anyone says it, I'm gonna answer it: Yes it is similar to The Shinigami of Fairy Tail, but only for now. It'll take its own course soon enough, so don't worry.**

**I've decided to add a little extra at the end of each chapters, called: Naoko's corner! Just ask Naoko anything you want and she'll give you an answer that's with the limits of not revealing too much. Enjoy!**

**Next is the title for Ichigo. Like Salamander and Titania, I want to give Ichigo a title, but I want suggestions as I'm not sure that the one I have for him is good enough... So after the next chapter comes out, I'll compile all the suggestions that I have and you can vote for your three top faves! The title I currently have for Ichi is: The Moonlit Knight. What do ya think? Bad?**

**That's all I've got for now, bye!**

***gone***


	3. Uup-a-dato!

**Uup-a-dato**

**(update)**

**Hello everybody, Tahaku here with an update on FP,SK!**

Okay, I know that it's been some time since I posted my short chapter (two,almost three, weeks...). One reason is that I can only, type out the chapters at college in between my classes, so yeah... *sigh* I am writing the chapter, though, so you don't have to worry. I'll be able to start typing next week. And in response to the request to have it longer (I only had two hours!), I'm working to do just that.

**So please be patient.**

*jumps down from ceiling* Alright! Now for the better half!

I've added two new things to the story! One being, that I'm taking suggestions for Ichigo's title as a mage. I have one for him, but I'm not sure if it's a good one. Please tell me what you think and suggest any others. Well, here it is: **The Moonlit Knight.** *hides from embarrassment* It's bad I know, but I haven't really given it much thought. I'm going to take all the suggestions that I get and then post a poll for you to pick your three top faves. I will then proceed to pick the one I like the most out of those three. Hey, I still want some say in this, okay?

Next is to give the ever adorable Naoko some more face time. I am currently calling it: **Naoko's Corner. **In it, you can ask her any question you want, and she'll give you an answer. If it's about the story, she'll answer as best as she is allowed, so ask to your hearts' content!

**And with that, I'm out. I apologize both that the next chapter will still be some time, and that this wasn't it. I dearly hope that you like how I plan on taking this story. See ya next time! **

***gone***


	4. Clean up at Kardia Cathedral!

**Heeeeelllllllooooo everyone! How ya doin'? Good? Bad? Well, guess what!? I don't care! *rolls on the ceiling laughing* Well it's actually that I can't care, since you can't really tell me how you are, right? Well, I've got this chapter typed up (FINALY! A) and it's all nice shiny just for you!**

**Naoko: Me?! *happily expectant***

**Me: *chuckle* No *Naoko pouts* you get the big cake that's over there, just don't forget to share.**

**Naoko: *gasps* Really?! *I nod* Yyyyyyaaaaaayyyyy! *runs off***

**Now that that's over with, let's get on with the story shall we? The poll shall be posted soon enough, although there aren't many choices, I still am glad that people were willing to make suggestions. No one's asked anything for Naoko's Corner, except for my new story assistant, TykkiMikk. He gets a bunny. And you get the pleasure of not being able to know what he asked. Mwahahahahahahahah! **

**No seriously, I'm not showing it.**

***stretches* Mmmhhhh—ahhhh! Okay, I'm gonna get some sleep while you enjoy this wonderful chapter. *lies down on ceiling***

**Fairy Princess, Shingami Knight**

**=3=**

Sandals slap against the cobblestone street as Ichigo continues his search of Laxus. Despite the severity of the situation, he can't help but grin at the young, carefree attitude of his daughter.

"Whee!" Naoko squeals, enjoying the speed at which her father is running at without the use of Shunpo.

**=3=**

Elsewhere, an exhausted Lucy leans against a wall in an alley, struggling to stay standing. Most of her magical power was drained away in her fight with Bickslow, as she consecutively opened two Celestial Gates of the Zodiac. Ignoring her exhaustion, Lucy keeps on walking, with Happy right beside her. Before the can go very far, a rune appear in front of them.

"Hey, Lucy, look!" shouted Happy, directing her attention to the rune.

"Mira vs. Fried: both parties have lost the will to fight." Lucy read the rune out loud.

"So the light w3as Mira…I knew it!" was Happy's gleeful reaction.

"'The Demon' huh?" Lucy couldn't help but think about Mirajane's title. "I hope I can see her in action…" Lucy gave it another quick thought. "Or r-rather not." She shivered a bit.

"Anyway, the Raijinshuu have been taken out!" said Happy, changing the subject.

"Ah, you're right! But…" her voice trailed off as she looked up.

"Aye…" agreed Happy.

"We still have to deal with Thunder Palace: countless thunder lacrima set to attack the whole city! How are we going to go about getting rid of them?" asked Lucy.

"With the lacrima being protected with Body Link magic, we'd receive damage if we attack it," Happy replied.

"There's not much time either," added Lucy. "Plus, we can't evacuate any of the civilians, otherwise—" At that moment, her legs gave out, and she fell to her knees.

"Lucy! Are you alright?!" Happy asked, worrying for Lucy.

"I-I'm fine, no need to worry," she answered the winged cat, trying to reassure him despite how obvious a lie it was. One could see how exhausted she was.

"You shouldn't push yourself too much. You still haven't recovered you magic power yet, you know?" Happy's concern was evident in his voice.

"I know, but I want to do something…I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Lucy stood up, determined to protect the city she calls home.

Right then, they heard a rapidly approaching "…eeeeeee!"and tried to see what was making the sound, only to get hit by a gust of wind that was greatly, amplified within the alley, kicking up plenty of dust and debris. The two covered their faces to block the wind, with Lucy also giving a short "kyaa!" as she pushed her skirt down.

"W-what was that?!" Lucy asked, dumbstruck, after the wind calmed down.

"I-I'm not sure…" replied Happy to the busty mage, the cat was just as stunned as Lucy was. _'Was that…?'_ He quickly lost his train of thought when he noticed that Lucy was already walking ahead of him.

**=3=**

In other parts of Magnolia, three mages **(4 if you count Naoko, but she doesn't fight…yet)** were still in search of Laxus.

"Laxus! Where are you?!" Natsu roared. "Where the hell are you?! Come out and fight!"

"Come out of hiding Laxus!" shouted Erza.

"Time's almost up," growled Ichigo. Naoko look at her father.

"Daddy's mad?"

"More like worried."

"Oh…"

**=3=**

At the guild, the blue haired, book loving mage, Levy, stood watch over Makarov as she grew more distressed the more she waited for someone to come and tend to him.

He had collapsed earlier when his heart failed him, when Laxus, via rune projection, brought Thunder Palace into play. Gajeel was already gone and Natsu had yet to leave. Natsu, being Natsu, had tried punching the hologram of Laxus, only to fall on his face as it was insubstantial. That earned him a sweatdrop from the Master. Laughing, Laxus' projected image proceeded to disappear, giving one final warning of handing over the guild to him, lest he use Thunder Palace. Makarov's anger at the fact that he just involved the entire of Magnolia and all the civilians, making them his unknowing hostages was too much for his heart and he collapsed.

"A meaningless fight, friends are injured, and ten minutes left until the activation of the Thunder Palace…how serious is Laxus about this?" Levy wondered aloud. "But the remaining mages stop him, right? Natsu, Erza, and even Gajeel too! Also, there's still Ichigo, Naoko, and Mystogan, right? Though, I don't think Ichigo would let his daughter fight, since she's still just a child. And I've never seen Mystogan before, so—"

She stopped mid-sentence as she noticed that there was someone at the entrance to the guild. Her pink hair was tied up in a bun; she wore a red coat that had spikes on the collar that fanned behind her head. Levy was surprised at who stood in front of her, immediately recognizing her.

"P-Porlyusica-san! What are you doing here?!"Levy asked.

"Where's Master Makarov?" was her only reply.

"Ah, you're here to treat the master, right? He's in the infirmary!" Levy directed the woman with the cold demeanor. As they enter the infirmary, Levy hesitantly asks, "Um…since you're here, you know how to heal the Master to perfect health, right?" She's ignored, as Porlyusica walked over to the bed where Makarov lies, who still remains unconscious. She looks him over, assessing his condition.

"Bring Laxus here," Porlyusica finally says, still facing the Master.

"Huh?" asked Levy, confused at the request.

"You heard me. Bring that fool of a grandson here, what is he doing, playing that childish game of his while his grandfather is lying here in such a critical condition…"

Levy gasped and put her hand over her mouth in shock upon hearing those words, "W-what do you mean? That…that the Master is…dying?"

Porlyusica turned to face Levy, giving her a sight that she never expected to see: A shacking Porlyusica, tear filled eyes reflecting sorrow. "Please," Porlyusica said, "you must hurry…he doesn't have much time left…"

Levy's legs felt like giving out as she stood there.

**=3=**

'_Laxus! Laxus! You promised to watch the Fantasia Parade with me, right? How about it Laxus? These are Fairy Tail wizards!' Makarov gestured to the passing parade as he spoke to a young Laxus. _Present day Laxus growled as he opened his eyes. "Damnit, why am I having these lame memories now?" Laxus muttered to himself from his seat on the stairs to the altar.

**=3= flashback start =3=**

"Laxus, aren't you going to participate in this year's Fantasia Parade?" Makarov asked of his grandson as he sat at his desk.

"Where do you come off saying that, huh, gramps?!" he shouted at him in annoyance as he stood in the middle of the Master's office. "Ever since I was a little kid, everyone has seen me only as your grandson! No matter what I do, the always say 'because he's Makaraov's grandson.' Since I'm always the 'master of Fairy Tail's grandson', I've never received the credit I deserved for what I did!"

"Well, that depends on how you put it," Makarov turned to face Laxus, tugging of his mustache a bit, "is there really anyone who has gotten the credit they deserved?"

"All he said was that he was uncomfortable and you went and shamed him even more, damnit!" Laxus yelled at him.

Makarov knew exactly who it was that Laxus was referring to. He sighed; know where this was going and what it would lead to.

"Don't you have any sympathy?!"

The Master merely stood there, saying nothing.

"Why'd you expel my dad from the guild, damnit?!"

Even then, he didn't reply.

"Answer me!"

"He…" Makarov said with a sigh. "Ivan, brought harm to the guild."

"Yeah, he did a lot of stupid things, but even so, he's still your son! He's family, damnit!"

Family or not, I can't allow a man who harms his own nakama to remain a member of this guild. Like the previous generations, I shall protect this guild! That's the way of Fairy Tail!"

"Then it's best that you kick me out as well! I join the guild my dad started and crush you!"

"He started a guild?!" Makarov was obviously shocked. "You know where he is?!"

"Why should you know? It's not like you actually care for him." And with that, Laxus turned to leave.

"W-wait!" Laxus stopped and looked back at his grandfather when he called out to him. "H-he left the guild in possession of extremely sensitive information pertaining to Fairy Tail, we must find or the guild is in danger!"

Laxus scoffed. "Says the man who kicked him out of the guild!"

"Laxus!"

"I'll surpass you, gramps, not for my dad, but for myself!" he announced, with a look of hatred at Makarov. "So that I can become a man in my own right."

**=3= flashback finish =3=**

"It's time, gramps, I'm gonna surpass you," Laxus said as he stood up and turned to face the rune projection of the time left for Thunder Palace's activation. "Six minutes left 'til Thunder Palace activates, huh? And he's still not giving in? He's the same stubborn old bastard as usual…"

Interrupted by the sound of the entrance doors opening, Laxus turned to see a man walking in. He wears a dark blue cloak around his shoulders, bandages on his arms and legs, a black cap with a metal forehead protector sewn into it, a green bandana that covers his face from the nose down and drapes down to his collarbone, and on his back he carries five staves of different design, all held together by a green strap that hangs from his right shoulder and crosses to his left side. Laxus, looking over his shoulder, grinned at the new arrival.

"Oh? So you came Mystogan?" he asked of the ninja-like man. "I thought you would never join in this game."

"If you deactivate Thunder Palace immediately, it's possible to pass this off as merely entertainment," Mystogan warned Laxus, perfectly calm.

"Don't bother, Mystogan," Laxus turned to the owner of the voice that had walked in with Mystogan. The only man of Fairy Tail who wore tends to wear a shihakusho, and wields a massive cleaver, like sword, stylized like a trench knife swords the tip. His bright orange, spiky hair is a dead giveaway at who it was that had walk in.

Laxus turned look at him and grinned. "It seems that you really are participating in this game of mine, Kurosaki the Shinigami?"

"That nickname is old, you know?" Ichigo waved his hand in front of him, as if to dispel the tension. "And, no, I'm not here to participate. I'm here to stop you from harming innocent people. You should just this pointless game. Nothing good will come of it."

"Doesn't she count as an innocent?" Mystogan asked of the sword wielding mage, pointing at the child hanging from his shoulder, referring to his daughter, who was currently watching what was going from her perch in silence.

Ichigo sighed, "Yeah, but there's nothing I can do about that. She's never far away from me, unless she's with her mother." Mystogan nodded in agreement at his reply.

"How blissfully ignorant you two are. Haven't you heard the rumors about who's the strongest in Fairy Tail?" Ichigo's raised an eyebrow in question at that. "Of it being me, Mystogan, or Ichigo?"

"I don't really care for such things, but aren't you forgetting Erza?" Mystogan asked.

"Or old man Gildarts?" Ichigo added.

"Gildarts? Ha. He's not coming back. Erza has plenty of promise, but she's still weak," Laxus responded to their questions.

"Erza…weak?" Mystogan asked, genuinely surprise at his assumption. "You must be as good as blind."

"Well, there's no point in blaming him, he's far too blinded by his own power." Ichigo told him.

"I'm complimenting both of your skills here. The strongest Fairy Tail mage is one of us three, right now." Laxus said, slight annoyance in his tone.

"If that's all you see, then who is the blissfully ignorant one here?" Mystogan said sarcastically, his tone as calm as ever.

"Let's settle this!" Laxus shouted. "It's time to decide who's the strongest: Me, Ichigo, or Mystogan….or rather another….."

Not letting Laxus finish what he was going to say, Mystogan panicked and fired upon him. The purple magic blast created a large explosion when it was hit by Laxus' counter attack, rocking the whole church. Ichigo disappeared in a burst of shunpo, reappearing off to the side and opened a door. He set Naoko down as soon as he entered. She glanced up at her father with a questioning look. "Daddy?"

Ichigo crouches down so that he's eye level with his daughter and says, "Naoko, I want you hide in here. Things are about to get pretty dangerous, so stay out of sight, okay?"

Understanding, she smiles brightly at him, show her white teeth, "Okay!"

He stands and turns to leave. Just as he's at the door, Naoko calls out to him, "Daddy!"

"Hmm?" he asks, glancing over his shoulder.

"Kick his butt!"

Ichigo grins, and just as he's shutting the door Naoko hears her dad say, "Will do."

**=3=**

At the same time as that was happening, Fairy Tail's strongest female mage, along with its most battle hungry, pink haired idiot of a dragon-slayer, had noticed the explosion and were zeroing in on the source.

"The church?" Natsu asked of no one in particular.

"So it's in Kardia Cathedral…" Erza said as she ran.

**=3=**

Ichigo reappears in time to see the dust clear, both Laxus and Mystogan unharmed as the blast didn't reach them.

"You…! Where did you learn of that?!" Mystogan demanded.

"Oh, it's extremely rare to you, of all people, panicked like this," Laxus said to the masked mage, goading him on. "Maybe I'll tell you if you beat me."

"You will regret this, Laxus," Maytogan said, threatening him. "I'll show you a form of magic that you've never seen before."

"Mystogan, you need to calm down, you're letting his provocations control you. You're not being yourself right now," Ichigo told the angered mage.

"Ooh, scary, let's if you can back that up," Laxus sneered at them. "I want both of you to attack me at the same time, so I can show how strong I am!"

Mystogan had finally managed to calm down some. He turns to look over at Ichigo, who sighs, and nods at him, faces Laxus and point at him, yellow energy jumping off the end of his index finger. "You know, Laxus…a stubborn child like you needs to learn how to be kind to others. So, I'll be instilling that in you! **Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro!**"Six thin rectangular beams of light that tapered slightly on the side that faced Laxus appeared and shot forth, hitting him in his midsection in circular pattern, effectively restricting all movement.

"Shit! I'm stuck!" came Laxus' thought as Mystogan stabbed the last of his staves into the ground. While Ichigo had ensnared Laxus, Mystogan had planted his staves into the ground, preparing his attack. Now that he was done preparing, he said one word, as calm as if this wasn't a fight, activating his spell: "**Matenrou**." Laxus was completely caught off guard as the ground beneath him began to swell and break apart, with light shooting out of the cracks. The light completely envelops him as the earth below him explodes, sending him skywards, yet he remains unharmed.

Laxus looks down to see that Kardia Cathedral was also enveloped in the blast. "What?! Impossible! Even the church…!" As he was saying that, a pillar of light and wind burst out of the ruins of the church and rushed to meet him, swallowing him up. In the eye of that maelstrom of magic, Laxus looked up to the sky to see it beginning to crack and tear, with a scaly, clawed, demonic hand reaching out to him. He doesn't have a chance to try to get away, as multiple belts burst out of the swirling winds and bind him in place, the hand drawing ever nearer. Behind the hand, Laxus can somewhat see the figure of a large demon, its eyes glowing in hunger for prey.

"W-what kind of magic is this?!" Laxus cries out as he struggles against his bindings. The demon unleashes a deafening roar as its hand just about reaches Laxus.

"RRRAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" comes Laxus' roar as he gives a last ditch effort to free himself, unleashing lightning all around him. In doing so, everything began to distort and lose focus. Laxus continued to unleash more lightning and finally free himself from this…whatever it was, only to realize….it was all an illusion.

"Ridiculous!" laughed Laxus. "What a load of crap! You think some illusion would be enough to deal with me?!"

"Impressive enough, but you noticed just a little too late," Mystogan informed him, amusement lacing his voice. As he said that, five different magic circles appear over Laxus, with a pillar of purple of magic energy forming between all of them. **"Sleep! Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!"** shouted Mystogan, announcing his attack.

Ichigo watched impassively, looking not really interested in the slightest.

Unexpectedly, Laxus grinned at them. "Now, which one of didn't really notice, hmm?" Mystogan was confused, and Ichigo raised an eyebrow in question. A magic circle appeared beneath both, surprising them.

"Shit/I see," said Mystogan and Ichigo, respectively as all three magic circles activated, creating a combined explosion. As the dust clears, revealing that all three are unharmed, Mystogan leaps up. Making several hand gestures at Laxus, Mystogan causes the ground to shift and twist, trying to ensnare the lightning mage. Laxus sees this and transforms himself into lightning, managing to escape at the last moment.

"He escaped?!" Mystogan exclaimed in surprise.

While remaining in his lightning form, Laxus charges Mystogan, zig zagging as he does so, to keep Mystogan from knowing where he'll attack him. **"Getsuga…Tensho!"** That is interrupted as a large crescent of blue energy rushes past in front of him, effectively stopping him in his tracks. The crescent crashes into the back wall of the cathedral, close to the ceiling, and continuing on through. Ichigo scratches his check with a finger, "Went a little overboard there…"

**=3=**

At the guilds infirmary, where only two people now reside, the one lying in bed, Master Makarov, gives out a whining groan. Porlyusica mutters to herself, "The Master still worries about damages in this state? Those idiots, how much trouble they must be causing. Stupid humans…"

**=3=**

Ichigo appears in the air in between Laxus and Mystogan, facing Laxus, a magic circle appears beneath Ichigo's feet and he swings Zangestu several times in rapid succession, sending green crescents of energy at Laxus, slamming him into the ground. Mystogan turns to mist and materializes at the edge of the crater that was created from the impact, with Ichigo landing right next to him, using shunpo.

"Tch, that wasn't very bad," Laxus said, grinning as he stood up.

"LAXUS!" two voices rang out within the church as the entrance door was shoved open. Looking to see who it was, the three mages see two shades of red. The deep scarlet of Erza, and the light pink of Natsu.

"Erza!" exclaimed Natsu, noticing who stood next to him.

"Natsu, I see you managed to finally get out," came Erza's response.

Turning back to what they came for, they realize just who is here. "Hey it's Ichigo, but where's Naoko? And who's the other guy?" Natsu said.

"She's mostly likely somewhere safe," said Erza, receiving a nod from Ichigo, "I guess that would be Mystogan, then?"

Seeing Erza, Mystogan grew uneasy and began to adjust his mask, attempting to cover more of his face, even though it was most obviously impossible to do without blinding himself.

"You're wide open!" roared Laxus, generating a ball of lightning and firing it right at the secretive mage's face, destroying his mask.

"Mystogan!" Ichigo called out to him. As the dust clears up, Mystogan's face is revealed for the first time in a long time, stunning the two new arrivals. Erza and Natsu were stunned to see the familiar face with blue hair and a magenta tattoo that was all too familiar above and below his right eye.

In front of them stood the spitting image of Jellal Fernandes.

"J-Jellal?" stuttered Erza, tears forming in her eyes.

"You…!" growled Natsu, hatred completely visible on his face, as he remembered what Jellal did to Erza in the Tower of Heaven. Ichigo wondered at what might have happened to get such a reaction out of the Dragon Slayer.

"Jellal? Y-you're alive," Erza could barely hold her composure as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Oh? A familiar face?" Laxus asked deviously.

"Wha-what's going on?! Mystogan is…Jellal?!" Natsu exclaimed in disbelief.

All was silent, apart from Erza's crying, until Mystogan broke the awkward silence. "Erza…I wanted, at least you…to not see this face."

Erza was confused at what Mystogan said. "Huh?"

"I am not Jellal," he told the requip mage, "I know him, but I am not him." Erza's body began to shake as her emotions became too much for her to handle and she couldn't help but think about the Heavenly Body mage. "I'm sorry, but I leave the rest to you," Mystogan said as his body turned into mist and he faded away. Ichigo nodded to him before he completely disappeared.

"Hey!" futilely yelled Natsu, trying to stop him from leaving. "Aaaaggghhh! Stupid idiot! Fine, I'll deal with you later! Laxus…it's you I'm here for! Erza…I'll handle this guy, alright?!" She was still shaken up by what had just happened.

"You okay, Erza?" asked Ichigo.

"Erza!" yelled Natsu.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Erza screamed in pain as Laxus enveloped her in lightning.

"Wipe that stupid look of your face already. Now come on….bring it!" Laxus challenged. Immediately Laxus is hit by another green crescent of energy, creating an explosion, and cutting Natsu off from his rant that was to come.

"What is wrong with you Laxus?! She was completely defenseless!" Ichigo roared. The dust is blown away, revealing Laxus covered in lightning and his right arm slightly damaged.

"I don't give a damn! She was shaking and crying, proving that she weak!" Laxus taunted. Ichigo growled in response.

Ichigo was going to attack once more when Natsu moves in front of him, blocking his line of attack. "What are you doing?!"

"Shut up, carrot-top! I said I'm gonna take him on! Don't get in my way!" Natsu yelled at Ichigo, who sighed in annoyance and gained a tick mark on his head upon hear that hated nickname. Before Ichigo can say anything in reply, Natsu roars, "LAXUS! Fight me! I'm going to beat you, you asshole!"

With a cocky grin, Laxus look at Natsu, "Eh? When did you get here, Natsu?" Natsu was obviously stunned and enraged to silence.

"RRRRRAAAAGGGGGHHH!" igniting his fist in flames, Natsu charges at Laxus.

"You know, I've gotten pretty damn sick of… your damned head-on charges," Laxus said with a face of annoyance. "Out of my face, trash!" shouted Laxus as he fired at Natsu, who lept up into the air.

**"Fire Dragon's Iron Talon!"** roared Natsu as he kicked at Laxus with his flame covered foot, only for it to have no effect as it was blocked. With a grin, Laxus shoved Natsu back adding a burst of lightning. As soon as Natsu landed, Laxus kicked him in the face, knocking him back, but he grabs his wrist, keeping him from flying. "You're not getting away that easy!" He begins punching Natsu several times, only to stop in surprise when Natsu grabs his arm as well.

Natsu wore a dark grin. "Who's running?" He sends Laxus a hard punch to his face. "This is my chance to seize the top!" Laxus retaliates and they begin sending a flurry of punches to each other. Laxus pulls the arm of Natsu's that he has in his grip to knock him off balance and is about to punch him into the ground when Natsu sweeps his leg, attempting to trip him. He jumps up to avoid it and avoids the other leg swinging at him. He puts a halt on any other attacks by slamming his foot into Natsu's head, then he let go of his arm as he swats him away. He manages to stay on his feet as he skids back but, before he can do anything, he's pinned down. "Unghh!" Laxus grins at who it is who pinned Natsu down.

'_I have to put Jel—Mystogan out of my mind for now. Laxus take to priority!'_ thought Erza. She had changed to her Black Wing armor and immediately swung at Laxus, who dodged.

"Erza!" yelled Natsu.

"Just what are those thing floating in the sky, Laxus?!" Erza demanded.

"Thunder Palace…I daresay you've heard of it?" grinned Laxus.

"You seriously intend to attack Magnolia, you fiend?!"

"Hahahaha! It's a new rule to the game. It pains me to use it but…" he chuckled mockingly.

"You swine!" roared Erza as she kicked at his head with her left leg, only to get caught.

"Two minutes to go," he warned, amused.

"Natsu! Ichigo! You have to destroy them all!"

Even if Ichigo was going to say something, he didn't get the chance as Natsu blurted out, "We can't destroy them! Well, I mean…if we destroy them, then we get taken out with them!"

"Body Link magic?!"

That's right…nobody can lay a finger on those lacrima!" the blond replied triumphantly.

"You coward…!" Erza says right before Laxus throws her back. "Requip!" Erza shouted and was surrounded a bright light enveloped her body. She now wears a different armor. The breastplate is decorated by golden trimmings, and has thin plates going up to surround Erza's neck; the similarly adorned pauldrons are composed of two plates one over the other, with the top ones each sporting a prominent protrusion. Similar protrusions, although less prominent, can also be seen on the armored gauntlets which cover the entirety of Erza's arms; the greaves, on the other hand, possess matching protrusion on them, with a particularly large pair adorning the knee guards, but are instead composed of plates attached to simple, thigh-high boots with high heels. The armor lacks a waist guard, instead sporting a decorated cloth hanging down from the breastplate to cover Erza's groin, sporting a single piece on the top front and three on the back, which are decorated by large spheres with fur-like ornaments hanging from them. Erza's head gets adorned by a band with two ribbons on it, and her hair gets styled in a long braid. She also wields a long spear, with a very large blade and a decorated circle resembling a shield attaching it to the shaft, which is adorned by a large ribbon. A bird with outstretched wings is the counter weight at the end of the spear. **(I looked for a better description, but albert27's was the best one. I had to keep looking up the names of the pieces of armor, since I keep forgetting! I apologize!)**

"Thunder Empress Armor?! Heh…You think that'll be enough to defend against my lightning?!" Laxus shouted, firing more lightning at her, who dodges, jumping into the air.

"It's not only for defense, Laxus!" shouted Erza, as she points her spear at him, and it fires blue lightning at him. Laxus easily blocks it with his lightning, transforming into lightning himself, readying for another attack.

"HEHEHEHEHEH! Now try and block this Erza!" Laxus fires lightning bolts from both his hands. Realizing his intent, Erza holds the spear in front of her, a large magic circle appearing in front of the spear, creating a lightning shield, blocking the lightning.

"Not bad," Laxus said.

Erza ignores the compliment in favor of saying, "When two wizards of the same type clash, the factors will determine the outcome—"

"Whoever has the highest magic power, their technique, and experience, right?" Laxus finished for her.

"And the heart! You should have learned that from the master!"

"Oh, I learned alright. I learned that the most important thing is power."

Before Erza could continue, a dangerously calm voice broke into the argument. "I see. So that's all you've learned, Laxus? Then you're just a foolish. You truly are blinded by your own strength," Ichigo said as he walked towards him, annoyance noticeable in his voice. "You'll only cause your downfall."

"Ooh, very intimidating, Ichigo," Laxus sneered. "Let's see who's the better fighter, shall we?"

"Ichigo," Erza asked the orange headed mage, "What are you—?"

"Erza," Ichigo call from over his shoulder, "I'll take care of him. Go on, protect the city. Destroy Thunder Palace, no matter what it takes, ya hear me? There're the lives of innocents at stake here." Erza nodded, and Ichigo gave a rare small smile at the requip mage. "You as well Natsu."

"What!?" said dragon slayer exclaimed, indignant. "I want to fight him. Let me—"

"SHUT UP AND DO IT OR I'LL THOW YOU AT IT!" Natsu and Erza were stunned, especially Natsu. In all the time that he's been at the guild, he's almost never shouted at anyone one of his friends. When he did, then he was dead serious. They also felt a bit of a shiver, since, knowing Ichigo; he might actually throw Natsu at the Thunder Palace. "We're almost out of time, innocent lives are at stake, you just want to fight him to test your strength. There's no way you're here to stop his stupidity! You're too trusting to realize it." Ichigo muttered the last bit to himself. _'Even if he has hit the mark with that somewhat…'_

Natsu, not the total idiot he makes himself to appear, gets where Ichigo's getting. He only wants to fight Laxus to prove that he's strong enough, but now lives of innocent civilians and even the future of Fair Tail is being Wagered here. He hated it, but it was all he could do. Plus there was Ichigo threat.

"Fine! But you better not lose! I'll roast your ass if you do!" Natsu warned.

"Ha! That's not gonna work on me. And besides…who says I'm gonna lose?" Ichigo questioned. "Just go already! You've got a responsibility to protect those citizens now!" Nodding at the order, Natsu and Erza made to leave.

Laxus called out to them, stopping them in their tracks, "Wait, are you guys going to stop the Thunder Palace?" Taking their lack of reply as a yes, he began laughing. "Ahahahahaha! Useless! Just destroying one could cost you your life! There are three hundred individual lacrima floating up there, and you're out of time as well!"

"I'll destroy them all at once," Erza calmly replied.

"Impossible! And even if you did manage, you'd die for sure!" Laxus roared.

"But then the city would be saved." Erza didn't even turn around, but you could see the determination in the way she held herself, and in the tone of her voice. She then leaves, Natsu following behind her. Ichigo was going to begin his attack when Natsu called out to him.

"Stop him, Ichigo!"

"Why you…are you trying to destroy the rules of the game?!" Laxus shouted.

"I trust you guys! So don't you dare fail! Remember…we are Fairy Tail!" Ichigo yelled to them. They stopped and turn to face him, nodding in reply before taking off running.

"Damnit…!" said Laxus as he made to chase after them, only to get hit by a green crescent of energy, pushing him back. He looks over to Ichigo to see him holding his palm out at him.

"**Hado #33: Sokatsui!"** Ichigo called out. Blue spirit energy gathered at his palm, he then fired it at Laxus, sending him straight into the stairs to the altar, cratering it.

"Why you…!" growled Laxus as he stood on one knee.

Ichigo stabbed his Zanpakto into the ground, with a slight wind blowing around it. "Come, Laxus, and fight me seriously. I will beat your foolish arrogance and stop you!"

**Omake**

In the room Ichigo had left Naoko, papers were strewn all over the floor, with fairly skilled child drawings on them. "Hmm-hmm-hm~! La-la-la~!" hummed little Naoko as she was drawing a picture that seemed to make her very happy. Next to her was a depiction of a victorious Ichigo holding Zangestu over his head with a cheering Naoko on his shoulder, standing on top of a downed Laxus. Amongst the others were pictures of other members of the guild that she knew, but the majority of them had her father in them.

"Mommy's really gonna love this picture I'm making for her," she said to herself very happily. Focusing on the drawing, Naoko finishes drawing a picture of her being embraced by two people. The people? Ichigo and Mirajane.

**=.=**

**And there you have it! I finally finished it as promised. *dances around like an idiot* Does you like the Omake I mades for yous all? I sure do!**

**Ichigo: That's because you wrote it! **

**Me: *whacks him with a wooden paddle***

**Ichigo: Where'd that come from?!**

**Me: Do you want to know? 'Cause there's more where it came from.**

**Ichgio:*sweats*…..no…..**

**Me: Good.**

**I have now dispelled all questions of whether Mira was the mom or not. But more will I appear concerning that little family, I already know.**

**I'm gonna be posting the poll now. Since there were fewer suggestions than I was hoping for, (I mean seriously! All the follows and favs, you'd think they'd jump at the chance to be able decide something in the story. *sigh* whatever) I'll be having the choice count be only two. Now if you remember what I said in the update, then I'll be choosing the one of the two winners that I like more. Maybe I should let the owner of the suggestion have a shout out, or a little cameo appearance, who knows…**

**I think I'll reply to a review or two in this…**

**Arms of Loneliness: Is this chapter glorious enough for yous? 'Cause I sure as hell hope so!**

**TitansLeigon: BAM! Who's that for a decent length?! That was 5,476 words to the chapter! Including the Omake! Ha! *starts laughing like a lunatic***

**Oh! Last thing: I've got plot bunnies! BUNNIES!**

**Here they are by age (the first two are older than FP, SK!):**

**For ****Durarara!****: Celty is having a normal chat with Shizuo, just like always, when something slams into her. This person claims to be and old acquaintance of Celty's and, somehow, has a connection to Saika?! Who the hell is this person?! Can you even call him that?**

**For ****Kampfer****: There's a new transfer student arriving at Seitetsu Gakuin and Shizuku says it's a girl and new Kampfer. But what she isn't sure of is…is she on their side? Or the Moderators'? Before the white Kampfers appear.**

**For**** Bleach****: The cycle of life. One dies and is reborn as a new person. But there's a question: Is it possible to be born as exactly as you were in a previously life? In Ichigo's fight with Ulquiorra, a Lanza del Relampago flew off into the distance. The blast that ensued has unearthed a long sealed society, and along with it, a man who claims to know Orihime. Who the hell is he?! And will you stop calling her that?! Her name is Orihime! And what the hell is up with your eyes?!**

**I have another for Bleach, but it's just me considering on adopting ****Strawberry X Strawberry ****from imran102. Still considering that one…really want to do it though…**

**Any others that I might have…I'll probably just put a challenges.**

**Well, that's all for now! I'm off to do things I like and to start on the next chapter!**


	5. currently only an update

**Update **

Will be put at the top of the next chapter when I post it.

**Alright! I'm closing the poll! And I have to say, I'm surprised at the outcome. And the winners are:**

**The Moonlit Knight and**

**Moon Slaying Fairy!**

**Now I want you to know that, out of these two, I'll pick the one I like better. *shrugs* I did say I wanted to control most of the story since it's mine. Just the story line, and Naoko, everything else belongs to their respective mangakas. Now, what me **_**and **_**Naoko have been waiting to do:**

**Naokos Corner!**

**Hi everybody! I'm so happy that I get to answer people who want to know things! Let's get started! **

**Strykerhl: I'm learning the magic that my daddy uses!**

**DLC2904: They're really fun! Some are kinda mean, but daddy beats them up if they make me or mommy cry. I really love Fairy Tail! Garandpa is funny and nice. Natsu is loud. Mommy and daddy say to stay away from Gray, but not because he's a bad person. I wonder what they mean by innaporpiate actions…? Aunty Levy always likes reading books to me, she's nice. Erza's nice, but she hit a lot. *puts hand over her head* Uuummm… I can't remember any more names. I'm sorry!**

**I have to go now, bye! *runs off***

**=3=**

**Okay, now back to other things. I'm a little stumped on what to do, but don't worry, I'll have the next chapter out soon enough! I also have a plot bunny that doesn't want to wait, so I'm letting him out to play as well. That is also taking up some of my mental space to work on FP, SK.**

**It's a Blue Exorcist crossover inspired by Bleached Exorcist. You can guess what I'm going to do in that one. But I'll be doing things differently from that story when it comes down to what'll happen.**

**Now that you know what's going on for me, author-wise, I'll be leaving you to contemplate what you think will be coming from this here lunatic. Take care! And watch out for the creepy thing in the corner! He gives me trouble every now and then, but I can handle him.**

**Bye!**

**=.=**


End file.
